Glass Eye
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: "Ini dunia imajinasinya. Harusnya dia rajanya. Dia harusnya bisa mengontrol semuanya, kan? Tapi kenapa–!" Ah.. dunia imajinasi dan realita tak jauh berbeda. Assassin & Cleric


Title : Glass Eye

Desclaimer :

Dragon Nest not mine. Gw hanya player biasa yang ingin menulis cerita #nak

Character :

Cleric Ethan, Assassin Ren

~.~.~.~.~

Aku sering bermimpi…

Aku hidup di dunia yang kukenal, dengan orang-orang yang kukenal, dengan sifat yang sama seperti kenyataan.

————-

Scenario 1 : replay

'Heei Ren! Terlambat ke sekolah lagi?'

'Xian! Ayo lari, nanti gerbang ditutup!'

'Bah. Kalau sudah terlambat sih mau ngomong apa? Mau membolos bersamaku?'

'…eh? Bolehkah?'

Scenario end

————-

….hanya saja menjalankan kegiatan yang berbeda, tapi dengan ide ide gemilang yang tidak ditahan oleh norma dan kesopansantunan. Ingat, ini dunia mimpi kan? Kau bebas mengungkapkan apapun disini, berjalan kemanapun tanpa ditemani, bahkan dilukai tanpa ada yang membela.

Tapi biasanya kau memilih beberapa karakter, yaitu orang-orang sekelilingmu di dunia nyata, untuk menemanimu menjalankan skenario aneh ini, dan kau bisa mengatur dialog mereka agar mimpi ini berjalan sesuai keinginanmu.

Sempurna, iya kan?

Hanya saja.. kenapa 'dia' tidak bisa muncul dalam mimpiku dan menjadi partner dalam melakukan perjalanan menegangkan di dunia sempurna ini?

————-

Scenario 2 : play

DING DONG DING DONGG

Ren melangkah dengan riang kearah pintu keluar kelas, namun kakinya tertahan ketika melihat Ethan berdiri diam di pojok kelas.

"Oii Ethaan~~"

Ren menaikan alisnya, heran. Sesuai skenarionya, seharusnya Ethan akan membalas sapaannya seperti biasa dan berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sebelum kejutan lainnya datang. "Hei Ethan kau kenapa?? Kau tertidur lagi?"

"……" cleric berambut perak itu diam tak bergerak, mata menunjukan kehampaan.

'Aghhh…. Ce-cepatlah ikut aku!! Atau skenario yang telah kususun tidak berjalan dengan baik!!' Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa merasa takut.

"Ethan~.. Kenapa kau diam saja..?" Tangan gemetar Ren menggoyang lengan Ethan, memaksa pemuda itu berbicara.

Ini dunia imajinasinya. Harusnya dia rajanya. Dia harusnya bisa mengontrol semuanya, kan?

Tapi kenapa–?!

Tiba tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Lantai tempatnya berpijak menghilang.

Dunia ini tidak lagi berjalan sesuai keinginan Ren.

"Tu-tunggu.. a– apa apaan ini?" Ren hampir saja jatuh, namun ada balkon yang entah mengapa ada dibawah kakinya.

"Huftt.. hampir saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ethan?" Ren melirik kiri kanan, mencari sosok cleric itu.

"…Ethan?"

—————

-reality, 04.00 PM-

"ETHAAAN–huaagh!!"

Ren jatuh dari tempat tidur. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya mengatur napas dan menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang.

Kamar gelap dan dingin, diatas tempat tidur empuk dengan selimut entah ditendang kemana. Tapi ia tak berasa kedinginan, toh badannya penuh keringat sekarang.

Sial.. masih jam 2? Bahkan timer nya akan menertawainya karena bisa bangun sepagi ini.

"Hahh.. hah…" Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Ingatan akan dunia imajinasinya itu terasa sangat nyata,sangat menyakitkan.

Jadi.. ini ya, yang disebut mimpi buruk?

"Ethan.." Ren membuka matanya.

Ah iya, Ethan? Cleric berambut putih itu.. kemana perginya dia? Apa dia jatuh dan menghilang..– ehh tunggu tunggu. Itu kan hanya mimpi! Mana mungkin Ethan menghilang?

Ren berlari keluar, membuka kamar Ethan yang tepat ada disebelah kamarnya. Nihil, bahkan tempat tidurnya masih rapi.

Ren mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah!" lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, dengan lampu yang masih menyala namun air sudah tidak mengalir.

Di dalam bak air, berbaring tubuh Ethan. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali Ren melihatnya.

"Hahh.. untunglah kau disini, Ethan.. Kukira kau menghilang.." bisiknya. Ren mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu dengan hati-hati keluar dari bak, menghandukinya, lalu memakaikan kemeja tidur. Tangan dan kaki Ethan ia gerakan dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai jahitan penutup luka cakaran naga dan gigitan hobgoblin itu membuka lagi dan membuat organ yang tidak tertahan otot itu jatuh keluar.

"Maaf aku lupa memindahkanmu saat mandi, Ethan.. Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menemaniku tidur di kamar malam ini..?" tawar Ren.

Ethan diam tak bergeming, tidak menjawab.. dan memang tidak akan bisa menjawab.

Ren tersenyum sedih. "Aku anggap kau setuju.. Ayo kita ke kamar, Ethan~"


End file.
